littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetpack
The Jetpack is a device in LittleBigPlanet. It allows a player to fly within a set area. It is a Player Enhancement, alongside the Paintinator, Scuba Gear, Creatinator, Grabinator, and grappling hook. Features Jetpack pickups are normally glued to a surface so you can obtain them. They are light gray in colour and look like two connected barrels. When you run up to one, it will auto-equip. Now, your player will float around instead of walk, and you cannot change between layers by using up or down, only by grabbing a item. You can press the button for a speed burst and to get out of it. Score and Score Bubbles on any layer will be picked up, and you can still grab things with R1, however, as previously stated, grabbed items will force you back into the item's layer. Jetpacks have no set purpose; it's up to you to decide how to use them in your levels.It is also the only Power-Up in Little Big Planet PSP. Story Mode In Story mode, the Jetpack is infrequently seen. In The Gardens , level "Skate to Victory" the player can use a Jetpack to fly around and group some sponge balls on a platform . The only other time it appears is at the The Canyons, level "Boom Town" were Sackboy learns to use explosives via the Jetpack, unless you count The Wilderness's Jetpack Tunnel minigame. Both times in the game the Jetpack is restrained with tether. Create Mode In Your Scene However, you can imaginatively use the Jetpacks in your own created Scenes. All you have to do is select Jetpack under the Character Enhancements section of the Tools Bag. If you tweak it, you can set the tether length (how far the Jetpack's chain will reach before the player has to drop it.) NOTE: if the Jetpack is not glued down to a surface, the pickup will follow the player at the end of the chain, meaning the character can fly anywhere. As of April 23rd, a tetherless Jetpack became available, which allows the player to move anywhere with the Jetpack without having a tether. (Only for PS3) Hover Mode In Create Mode a special function is obtained, but it is not a jetpack. Your character can freely float around the outside your level with no restraints to get a better view. still gives a speed boost, but the down arrow ends hover mode. When in hover mode, you can also zoom and pan the camera with the Right Analogue Stick. Tetherless In Create Mode, there is a second jetpack you can use that is not seen in the Story Mode. It is the Tetherless Jetpack, and to get it you have to download the Creator Kit 1 (which is free) from the PSN Store or LittleBigStore. It is like the special Jetpack used to create, as it has no restraints, and can allow you to fly wherever you wish, while it is visible like the normal Jetpack (only in the PS3 games). The Tetherless Jetpack does not need the creator pack in LBP3. Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Character Enhancement Objects Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:Articles in need of images Category:Downloadable Content Category:Creation Tools Category:Stubs